I get what I want, fighting for blood
by Starrypinkangel09
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a guy of many mistakes, has finally made a good decision & has come back to the leaf village.But not everyone is happy to see him. How will he respond to the now suicidal Sakura when she says she doesn't love him? But he now loves her?


**Here's the first part of my new naruto story. And all of my inuyasha story readers out there, don't worry im still doing the story, I just got inspired to write this but i'll be getting that out soon too. Ok enjoy.**

Sasuke, who was now 19 years old, sat in a bar, drinking to his hearts content. Thanks to his older appearance and fake id, he was able to so no problem.

" I really messed up this time." He thought as he reminisced on the events from a few days ago.

**Flashback(Yesterday morning)**

Every villager stood outside of the leaf village, hoping, waiting. Today was the day they said they would return. Everyone hoped that they wouldn't be delayed. It was raining slightly and there was a strong fog. The rain started to fall down harder and harder as the hours went by. People started to believe that they weren't going to show after all. They started to head back to the village when suddenly they saw 5 figures heading toward them.

Everyone looked with their hearts filled with anticipation. As they got closer, the fog no longer hid their appearance and everyone's eyes sparkled with happiness.

There in the distance was: Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke, who had his arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder in order to hold himself up. Everyone was so happy that they were finally able to bring Sasuke back and away from Orochimaru's grasp. He still held the curse mark on his neck, but they knew that would take some time to recover from. Lady Tsunade walked up to the ninja with a proud smile.

" I'm so proud of you all. You've truly shown the great strength of the leaf ninja. Take Sasuke to the infirmary and then go home for some well deserved rest."

" Yes! Thank you ma'am!" The four of them said. Sasuke just looked down at the ground.

The four of them walked Sasuke over to the infirmary and checked him into a room and lied him down onto the bed.

" Ok Sasuke buddy. A nurse is gonna be in any second and check on you. We'll see you later ok?" Naruto said with a bright smile.

" Hm." Sasuke replied without looking at him.

Naruto just smiled. " You haven't changed a bit Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him a smiled a little, then everyone left.

Sasuke just sat there, looking at the pale white ceiling.

" Man this place is boring." He said nonchalantly.

" I'm sorry a hospital isn't entertaining enough for you." Said a voice from the door.

He turned to the side and saw that it was Sakura. Wearing a nurses outfit. He blushed at that, cause she did look good in it, it was like every guys' fantasy.

" Uh Sakura...it's good to see you." he said as she walked in the door.

" Yeah whatever. Hold still. I'm gonna scan your body for any major injuries. " her hands started to glow green and she started to move her hand all around his body.

He was blushing again. He never had any girl touch him like this, especially not Sakura. He tried to break the awkwardness.

" So how have you been?" he asked.

" It'll be a lot easier to do this if you just don't talk." She said somewhat rudely.

'_Well she shot down that conversation real quick.' he thought._

"Sorry." he said

She continued to do her work, then her hands stop glowing and she goes into the back room.

" So..?" he asked curiously.

" Looks like you only have one major injury on your chest, but it isn't that bad. I'll just wrap it up and check on you in the morning."

" Ok."

She stood next to him with the bandages in one hand, and a box in the other. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked.

" Well this will be a little difficult if I try to wrap this and you're still lying down. And I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt too."

He sat up and took his shirt off and saw a bloody bruise on his abdomen that he hadn't even noticed. She dabbed a cotton ball in alcohol and rubbed it all over it the bruise, not even caring to be gentle about it. Sasuke gritted his teeth from screaming out in agony. Sasuke looked at her contently, and noticed that she wasn't blushing or giggling, nothing.

' _Strange. Sakura has had the biggest crush on me for a while, you think seeing me half naked would make her do something more than just stare at me like I was Choji. Maybe there's something wrong.' _he thought

" Hm…this cut is a lot deeper than I thought. You're gonna need stitches." she said while pulling out a needle and thread.

" What?!"

She looked up at him a glared harshly. " Don't be such a fucking wuss! If you can take being cursed then you can take a stupid needle!"

He looked at her shocked. He had his suspicions earlier but now he was for sure. Something was wrong.

She threaded the needle and started to stitch up the wound. Sasuke was biting his lip to the point where he thought it might bleed. But she made it a quick process and was done in seconds.

' _She really has improved on her healing skills.' he thought_

She started to wrap it up tightly and as she was finishing up, Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Sakura? Is there something wrong with you?"

Her eyes widened a little bit. She finished the last wrap of the bandage and smacked it down on his wound.

" OW! Damnit! Ok what's your problem?!"

" I don't have a problem! It's you with the freakin problem!"

He looked at her strangely.

" You just waltz back into our village and think that you've been forgiven for everything you've done! You're out of your damn mind if you think it's that's easy! I haven't forgotten everything you did. How you fought against Naruto and injured him so badly. Do you know who had to fix his injuries?! That's right, me! Do you know how it felt to heal a friends wounds knowing that someone you loved cause them and probably didn't give a damn about it?!"

Sasuke looked at her sadly.

" I haven't forgotten the ways you abandoned our team, the leaf village, all your friends, and especially me. I will never forget how you knocked me out carelessly and just left me on that cold stone bench without a second thought! Honestly I wish you would've just killed me then, so I would have lived with the pain you put on my heart for all these years…"

" Sakura! I could never do anything like that to you! I could never live with myself, knowing that I was your murderer!"

" Well you sure are doing a good job of it now, cause you have killed me…from the inside. And it's starting to grow its way out."

She then lifted up one of her sleeves and showed him various cuts going up and down her arm. It looked like it could've been over a hundred. Sasuke's eyes widened.

" Oh my god…Sakura, please don't tell me that…you've been cutting yourself all these years."

" Look at all the evidence and tell me what you think!"

Sasuke got up from his bed, completely ignoring his wounds and grabbed her wrist tightly.

" Let go of me!"

He gripped her wrist tighter and held it in front of her face so she could see all the self induced cuts.

" This _will_ stop!"

" What makes you think you can stop me?!"

" Don't test me!" He said while grabbing both her arms and held them both over her head while pushing her against the wall. He pulled down the sleeve of her other arm and saw numerous cuts there too.

" How can you do this to yourself?! You're so much stronger than this!"

" Who are you to fucking judge me?! You've never cared about me anyway so why should you care?!"

"Whether I care or not, it doesn't mean I want you to kill yourself! I won't let you keep doing this!"

" I don't care what you do,"

She got closer to his face and glared intensely.

" I won't stop till my blood is completely drained."

He glared even harder, " Over my dead body!"

"Be careful what you wish for! You just might get a dead body, but it won't be yours!"

" STOP IT!" he said while grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked at him surprised.

" If you think I will let you take away your own life just because I was being a fool, then you're sadly mistaken!" He then smashed his lips onto hers, kissing her intensely, but gently. She kicked and screamed but he only held her tighter.

At first Sakura gave into it, for in truth, this is what she has wanted for all the years he was away. But then everything he did flashed back into to her mind and she bit his lip.

" Ah!" He said while looking at her intensely while wiping the blood away from his lips. She licked his blood away from her lips.

" Looks like my blood won't be the only I see tonight."

" Sakura, what's happened to you?" He asked in sympathy.

" Let's get one thing straight. Because of you, my life have been forever altered. Without you as a distraction I've become the strongest medical ninja in the whole leaf village. But because of that, you've made my life miserable! And with that being said…

_I don't love you anymore, Sasuke Uchiha!_"

**End flashback**

Sasuke took another large intake of his large bottle of liquor.

" I really must've screwed up to make her hate me so much. What can I do…to fix things? What can I do…to show her I care?"

"There you are! I figured I'd find you here!"

Sasuke looked up and saw it was Naruto right behind him.

" Hey Naruto…"

" Sasuke, you've been in her ever since you got out the hospital two days ago. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

" Hey kid are you old enough to be in here?! I'll have to get security if you're not!" the bartender said, talking to Naruto.

" Shut up jackass! He's not old enough to be here either if you would open your freakin eyes. Besides we were just leaving anyway,"

He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him up.

" Come on Sasuke. I'm taking you home! Its better to be sad around friends than jackasses!"

Sasuke just looked off into the distance as Naruto dragged him off into the night.

' _I'm so scared. Scared that she'll pick up that blade again. But if it's the last thing I do Sakura, I will make sure that you will live on to the next day….and I will have you.'_

**Please leave a comment I wanna know how I did on this one. And if you want me to continue this story let me know. Kay later.**


End file.
